Faking It aka Locker Man
by BethanyKatherine
Summary: Miley is persued by an unrequited suitor, and Oliver comes to her rescue. But all of the sudden, Miley and Oliver must pretend to be something they're not...which brings true feelings to the surface. Fluffy Moliver! ...don't own, don't sue...
1. Chapter 1

Lilly rushed towards Miley's locker, where she and Oliver were already talking. "Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! I just heard that Will Watts is going to ask you out!"

"He _what_?" Miley demanded.

"Mega Watt Willy?" Oliver wanted to know, barely able to contain his laughter. "I can't believe it!"

"_Why_? _Why_ would he want to do that? _Why_ would he ask me out?"

Lilly began to answer her, but Oliver interrupted loudly, "Because you're _cute_!" The two girls goggled at him. "What?" he shrugged, wishing they wouldn't.

"Anyway," Lilly continued matter-of-factly, turning attention back to Miley. "What are you going to do?"

"Well, I mean I'll just have to say no. Oh, but I feel so bad turning him down. But he's just sooo…not at all the kind of guy I like. How mean am I?"

"You're not mean, you're honest. It's just not a good idea to go out with someone you don't like. That would be much meaner. Right, Oliver?" He wasn't listening. "Just say yes," Lilly instructed him. "You're being supportive of Miley."

"Don't look now," Oliver said ominously, "but here he comes."

Miley looked pleadingly at Lilly. "Oh no!"

"Don't worry," Lilly advised, "just be honest."

Will walked purposefully right up to her and said, "Hey, Miley."

"Heyyy, Will. How's it going?"

"Good. Say, I was wondering if you'd like to catch a movie with me this weekend?"

"Oh, I uh…" She stood frozen, suddenly un able to remember anything. _Turn him down_, _be honest_, she thought desperately. _What's the word for 'no?'_

"She can't," Oliver said suddenly, stepping forward, putting an arm around her waist. "She's seeing a movie with _me_ this weekend."

Miley started at him. This was certainly news to her. "I _am_?"

"Yeah, you remember, it's that one about the girl and her _boyfriend_," he said, looking meaningfully at her.

"Oh!" she said, catching on. "Yeah, I remember…sweetie pie."

"You two are dating?" asked Will, looking dubiously at the pair.

"_Yes_," said Oliver forcefully. "Happily."

Will examined them critically. "Alright. I'll see you around then." And he left.

"Ohmygosh, Oliver, thank you _so_ much! I couldn't think of what to say! Nothing!"

"No problem," he said, smiling.

"Umm…not to be rude or anything, 'cause I really owe you one, but would you mind letting me go? Will's gone now." Oliver, looking sheepish, took his arm back. The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, and the three friends walked together to class.

"You sure came up with that excuse quickly," Lilly hissed, grinning, in Oliver's ear.

"Shut up," he muttered, looking straight ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

"So now you and Smokin' Oken are going to have to act all lovey dovey at school?" Lilly asked the next morning.

"Yeah, just so Will gets the message," Miley said, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Ugh, I don't know if I'll be able to stand it."

"It's not that bad," Miley assured her.

"Good morning, my sweet," Oliver said by way of greeting, walking up behind her.

"You're certainly cheerfully," she replied. She leaned closer. "Mm, you smell amazing."

"Thanks," he said, smiling hugely.

"It's Will!" Lilly whispered urgently. Miley threw her arms around Oliver and hugged him tightly until Lilly signaled that the coast was clear.

"You know, I could really get used to this arrangement," Oliver mused.

Miley laughed. "Yeah, hopefully he forgets about me soon so we can go back to acting normally and you can be Smokin' Oken again."

"Smokin' Oken's still here, baby," Oliver said smoothly, "I'm all yours."

Miley pushed him away gently. "Get out," she laughed. He grinned at her.

"Honestly." Lilly rolled her eyes, shaking her head at them as though they were a hopeless case.

The next few days went by quickly as Miley, Oliver, and Lilly kept a sharp lookout for opportunities to dissuade Will's affections.

"There he is again," Oliver declared, pulling Miley into his arms.

"Where?" Lilly asked. "I don't see him."

"He, uh, must be gone now," Oliver said elusively.

♥♥♥

That night they were at Miley's house studying for their literary terms quiz the next day. Oliver sat next to Miley on the couch. While she was dutifully making note cards, he was mainly focusing on staring at her. He faked a yawn, stretched his arm high in the air and put it down sneakily around the back of the couch behind her. She glanced up at him. "We're not in school, you know, Oliver. You can drop the act. I highly doubt Will's going to swing by."

"I don't mind," he said vaguely.

"Well, I do," she said. "You're crowding me."

"Sorry," he mumbled, annoyed, retracting his arm.

A short while later Oliver got up and collected his things. "I think I'm going to head home."

"You're leaving? Now?" Miley asked, surprised.

He nodded, heading for the door. Lilly watched him contemplatively for a moment; then she jumped up. "I'm going too," she declared, and followed him out the door.

"Bye," Miley called loudly. "Don't mind me. I'll just be here studying alone if anyone needs me."

♥♥♥

"Oliver!" Lilly jogged to catch up with him. He was walking very quickly. She reached out an arm to stop him. "Everything okay?" she asked, falling into step with him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He continued walking, but was at least moving slowly enough to allow her to keep pace with him.

"Okay, so since we both know you're lying, what is it that's got you down? Miley?"

His instinct was to deny, deny, deny, but he figured that he could really use the advice. "Maybe, maybe not," he said cryptically.

"Well, it's not the English quiz," she said knowingly.

"Okay, it is Miley. And this whole Mega Watt deal."

"She really owes you one for stepping in like that for her."

"Yeah, I know." Lilly could tell by his tone that he wasn't saying everything he felt on this topic. Suddenly she stopped, watching him consideringly. She was reviewing his behavior of the past week in her mind. He turned back to look at her. "What?"

Her mouth had formed an O of surprise. "You like Miley," she stated simply.

He kept his face impassive. "What makes you think that?"

"You totally do," she said slowly. "Posing as her boyfriend, all the hugs, trying to perpetuate the charade…" She looked up at him with concerned eyes. "It must be killing you that she doesn't know."

"I'm dealing with it." He continued walking.

"Listen, Oliver." She stopped him again. "Just tell her. She'll walk to know. She cares about you, and if you keep this to yourself, sooner or later it'll resurface, and not at all how you would have it."

He nodded once and trudged home.


	3. Chapter 3

Sooner ended up being the next morning. "Listen, Miles," he said, meeting her at her locker. "I've got to be completely honest with you…"

Miley interrupted suddenly. "Cut the chatter; my erstwhile suitor is headed this way—make like a boyfriend!"

He groaned. Partly in frustration, partly because, well, he was sixteen, and he had other things on his mind concerning his best friend besides simply being honest with her.

Without completely thinking his actions through, he pushed her back against the lockers, put a hand on either side of her, and laid a kiss on her that startled them both.

All the frustration he felt at keeping silent and all the pent up feelings he had for her were expressed as heat and passion. He put everything he had into that kiss, and when he was done he said harshly, "See ya around, baby," and left for class.

Miley remained against the lockers, her mind whirling and her lips burning. "Lilly!" she gasped. "I think something very strange just happened—Oliver kissed me!"

"What?" Lilly asked quickly. "Did he say anything?"

"Nope, just—just the kiss."

"Ugh, what a boy."

"I'll say," Miley agreed dazedly. "Just pushed me right up against the lockers and went for it."

Lilly gaped. "That's so hot!"

"Wow," Miley answered, still rooted in place, fanning herself absentmindedly.

♥♥♥

In class, Lilly sought out Oliver. "Hey, heard you got some action." He cut his eyes moodily at her and glared. "Not in a joking mood, okay, I get it. Look, I really think you should tell her—"

"Yeah, I know you do," he cut in crossly. "And I tried to. But she interrupted, ordering me to pose as her boyfriend again. I don't know if I even want to talk to her now, she'll just use me again and go, 'I owe ya one!'" He did a cruel imitation of Miley's voice and continued to sit irritably in his seat.

"After that kiss, sounds like she owes you like a hundred."

"Beg pardon?" he said flatly, yet mildly interested.

"She may not know you like her, but she's still reeling from whatever you did to her."

Although he was trying to maintain his sour composure, he couldn't help smirking. "I still got it!" he said proudly.

"You still got it _bad_," Lilly corrected him.

He nodded grimly. "Yes, yes, I do."

♥♥♥

Lilly caught up with Miley later on. "Hey," she said, "still reminiscing?"

"Lilly, I can't concentrate! I just keep thinking about—about Oliver!"

"Interesting," Lilly mused, nodding.

"Not just the kiss" (she blushed as she said this) "either; he's been acting strange all week." She looked genuinely concerned.

"I think posing as your boyfriend has kind of thrown him for a loop," Lilly said wisely.

"Well, me too," Miley countered automatically. "Wait, why for him?"

"Well," said Lilly carefully. "It kind of seems like you're taking him for granted; just using him as a cover story because he's a boy. But he's also your friend, and he deserves better than that."

"So you think I should…dump him?"


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: wow! thanks guys! I've never gotten that many reviews at once! Yaayyy!

-------

Miley found Oliver in the hallway during lunch. "Not hungry?" she asked lightly, walking towards him. He glanced over at her briefly. He was leaning against his locker, arms crossed over his chest. "Look, I know I've been a lousy best friend lately. You stuck up for me and I've just been using you. I mean I really—"

"_Don't_ say it, Miley," he said dangerously. She looked at him, bewildered. "_Don't_ tell me you owe me one. If you really want to pay me back you'll stop talking now and just leave me alone."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, that's right. You've been driving me crazy all week. I'm so sick of pretending. I don't want to be your _fake_ boyfriend."

She stared at him, stunned that he was angry with her, but even more so at what he was saying. "But—but you _offered_ to—" she stuttered.

"You're so _stupid_," he burst out angrily, pushing away from the locker bank and storming off down the hallway.

"Hey—_wait_!" Miley called loudly. He stopped and turned to glare at her. "Get back over here," she commanded. He slunk back sulkily and took up his place against the lockers.

She strode purposefully towards him, put a hand on his shoulder to hold him down, got right up close to him, and just when Oliver thought she was going to slap him she did the last thing he'd ever expected, and kissed him.

His head hit the locker behind him with a bang, and he crossed his eyes to stare at the best friend attached to his mouth.

He shrugged mentally and went with it. He wrapped his arms around her, felt her arms around his neck, her hands in his hair.

"Wow," he said when she backed off. "That was so hot."

"I was thinking the same thing," she admitted. "Why didn't you tell me you liked me?"

"I didn't really know until I was already dating you. And you didn't tell me, either."

"Well, I didn't know until you suction-cupped yourself to my face."

"Yeah, that was pretty obvious, wasn't it?" he said sheepishly.

"Yeah," she said, smiling, "but I like obvious." She considered him. "Speaking of which…I think some more kissing is in order."

"I like the way you think," Oliver said, grinning.

"Shut up," she told him, bringing her face closer to his. "And move over; it's my turn to be against the lockers."


End file.
